


Furniture

by LittleKnownArtist



Series: Modern Domestic [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/LittleKnownArtist
Summary: Best fic ever written. Jk, plucked from tumblr, just married/engaged InuKag picking out some stuff from a catalog as they prepare to move out.





	Furniture

~~**April Fools!** ~~

Kagome kicked her legs as she lay on her belly, flipping through a catalog.

“What about this?” She asked, turning the catalog out to her to-be husband. Inuyasha pulled the towel off his head, using the corner to dry out his ears. He took a look at the comforter set his wife was showing him. Decent price, came with pillowcases, but…

“Why are all these in different shades of brown? Taupe, sienna…Geez it’s all brown and really ugly.”

“Hm,” Kagome turned the page, “well there’s this floral print here, but I didn’t think you’d be keen on that.”

“Well at this point I’d take - shit! Looks like an old Granny’s couch!”

Kagome laughed, bringing the catalog back in front of her face. Inuyasha’s face was still twisted up from the hideous pattern on the set. He looked at the upside-down catalog as he continued to dry his hair. He spotted an even worse pattern of a wolf pack, something a nerdy preteen in the 80s might like and he stuck out his tongue dramatically.

“Whatever happened to solid colors in bedding?”

“Not in style anymore, I guess. Well I mean there’s some back here, but look,” Kagome flipped back a few pages and pointed out the price tags and Inuyasha made the same sour face before asking why the hell they were priced like that.

“I wonder… High thread count maybe?” Inuyasha accepted that with a shrug, crossing the room to change into pajamas.

“Okay we’ll just have to go shopping with my mom. I’m sure she knows where to get bargains on that sort of thing.”

“Really? Your mom?”

“What? You like my mom!”

“Eugh,” Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, rolling his yellow eyes before he turned to face his fiancée, “yeah, but I can’t go shopping with…with my girlfriend’s mother.”

“Fiancée,” Kagome reminded him, since he had set a vague date for the wedding, “we’ll burn that bridge when we come to it I suppose. We’ve got your mother’s old table so no worries there, but I found these bookshelves that would help with floorspace. There’s a few choices here, around the same price.” Kagome beckoned Inuyasha over.

“I kinda like the black one, or the dark wood,” Inuyasha said, flipping through the pages himself.

“Good, I was thinking between the dark wood and this taller one, so we’ll comprise.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Better than the pringles tin contraption we’ve got now,” Inuyasha chuckled. It looked so out of sorts, pringles cans and cut plywood hot glued together holding the lot of children’s books Kagome kept for her class next to the cutesy little knickknacks on the topshelf.

“Course, we get a taller book shelf, the cat’s gonna need something else to climb on that she cat get to.”

“Already got that figured out. Pet shop’s having a sale next week and cat trees are going to be 40% off.”

“You’ve got everything figured out, don'tcha?” Inuyasha flopped down on the bed next to Kagome. Kagome reached her palm up through Inuyasha’s hair.

“You shouldn’t go to bed with wet hair, you know. You’ll get sick.”

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, pulling her arm across his body and away from his hair.

“What are you, my mother?” He said with a crooked eyebrow and a smile. Kagome leaned a little further over him.

“Only if I get to call you ‘daddy’.”

Inuyasha burst out laughing, releasing her wrist and shoving her up by the shoulder.

“That’s fuckin’ gross!” Inuyasha barked through his laughter, “get off me,” he said with a shake of his head as his laughter started to die down. Kagome laughed a little then.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, waving her hand.

“I couldn’t resist.”

Inuyasha tucked his hands behind his head. Kagome smiled down at her fiancé although he had his eyes closed. She reached down and trailed a single finger down the center of his chest.

“Inuyasha, do you wanna…?”

He opened his eyes.

“Eh, not right now. Gotta be outta here at the asscrack of dawn again. Staff meeting or some shit.” Inuyasha frowned with the last words.

“Eh, that’s fair,” Kagome shrugged, “I’ll go to bed early tonight too, and actually make myself a decent breakfast for a change.” With that, she rolled over his body and onto her side of the bed, clicking off her lamp.

**Author's Note:**

> I once said I would even read a fic where the otp was picking out furniture and enjoy it because it was the otp and welp. Happy April Fool’s! This is how my parents talk about furniture in the case of us ever winning the lottery.


End file.
